A basic example of an analytical system is a system typically used by diabetics for blood sugar self-monitoring by carrier-bound rapid tests that have to be carried out several times daily. In this context, compact hand-held devices are used for this which, due to a substantially automated measuring process, ensure that the necessary steps can be simply and rapidly carried out even by laymen. Such an analytical device is available on the market under the trade name ACCU-CHEK® Compact. The known device operates with a drum magazine which can be replaced as a disposable and in which strip-shaped analytical test elements can be presented successively for a measurement by rotating the drum, which is divided into segments. However, when the drum is replaced, it is not identified as a new or already partially used magazine. Accordingly starting from the initial position, a movement is made to each drum segment until a usable unit or an existing test strip is found. Hence, in the extreme case a user must wait until all positions have been passed through and the last available test is reached. This also takes place when the drum compartment is only opened for an instrument demonstration or inspection purposes and is closed without changing the drum.
On this basis, one object of the present invention is to further improve the known systems in the prior art and to further increase user friendliness and process reliability by the simplest possible means.